Continued Beginnings
by crystal720
Summary: Dantana reunites in New York a month after their college graduation, and the city that never sleeps is where they plan to continue the beginning of their adventures together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Here is the first chapter to the University Love Sequel. I appreciate all the love I got for UL and I hope you guys enjoy this spinoff :)**

* * *

To say this month went by fast would've been a lie. Santana thought that any amount of time away from Dani felt like a lifetime. But this month was just enough time for her to pack up her things because she has decided to permanently move to New York. All of the arrangements were made, Denise was more than happy to have Santana live with them until the couple found a place of their own. Santana's parents were proud of their daughter for following her dreams and they knew that New York would be great to her.

"Mija, you have everything packed?" Maribel asked her daughter.

"Yeah mom, just about." Santana looked around her nearly empty room.

"Dios mio, Santana. I never realized how much stuff you have." The older woman looked down at the taller girl's luggage, two huge suitcases that could fit a few kids inside, and three large duffle bags.

"Yeah I know. I thought about leaving some things here, but just to be safe, I'll bring them with me."

"Are you excited?"

Santana beamed. "Very. I miss Dani so much, and I can't wait to meet Jennifer Lawrence and start my acting classes."

"It was so nice of Dani and her sister to get that for you. She really is something special, mija." Maribel was forever grateful for Dani. She was glad that Santana found someone that made her happy. After Brittany broke her heart, the older woman knew it would take a long time for Santana to trust anyone else again.

"Jesus, San. Is this all of your things?" Her dad asked as he entered her bedroom. Santana chuckled.

"Yes, dad. I know it's a lot. Can you take them out to your truck?" Her flight isn't until the next day, but she wanted to get everything ready before the last minute.

"Sure, baby girl." He grabbed the suitcases first and headed over to the garage.

"Dinner's almost ready," Maribel said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Ok, I'll be down in a few. I'm gunna call Dani."

"Tell her I said hello."

"I will." Santana grabbed her cell phone from her dresser and dialed her girlfriend. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey baby," she answered cheerfully.

"Hi, Blondie Sue." Dani giggled at her nickname.

"San, I think it's time for a new nickname."

"What's wrong with Blondie Sue?"

"Nothing, but when you see me tomorrow, you'll know."

Santana was now curious. "What do you mean, when I see you tomorrow?"

"You'll see." Santana could tell Dani was wearing one of her adorable, sexy grins and it made her want to see the blonde right now.

"Get on Skype, I want to see you now." "Nope. Tomorrow," Dani stated.

"Baby, come onnn. Please? I'm giving you the pouty face, by the way."

"Not gunna work, babe," the shorter girl laughed. Santana pouted.

"Fine. I'll call you later on tonight; mami's calling me for dinner. Oh, and she says hi."

"Okay, tell her I said hi and thanks for the huevos rancheros recipe. Love you."

"Ok I will, and no you don't, because you won't let me see you," Santana teased.

"Really, San?"

The taller girl giggled. "I'm kidding. I love you too."

Santana woke up bright an early the next morning. Her flight was scheduled to take off at 1:05 and land in New York at 2:30. After breakfast, she double checked her room to make sure she had everything and wasn't leaving any essentials behind. By noon, her parents were sending her off at the airport and she was trying not to cry, but her mom was making that pretty difficult.

"Mom, please stop crying," Santana said as she wrapped her arms around the older woman, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

"You know how I get, mija," Maribel sobbed.

Santana released her mother and moved to her dad. "Be careful baby girl. And call us as soon as you land, okay?"

"I will. I love you guys," She replied.

"We love you too. Now get going." Her parents watched as she checked her bags, then disappeared into the airport. The hour and a half plane ride went by really quickly and Santana could feel her heart jumping through her chest with anticipation. She caught herself smiling a few times as she made her way through JFK to retrieve her luggage. As she waited for her bags to come around on the luggage carousel, she called her parents like she promised, letting them know she made it to New York safely. She wondered how she would carry everything by herself, then an airport employee asked if she needed help, which she gladly took.

Once she made it outside the airport she scanned the area for her girlfriend. Hearing someone scream her name, the brunette turned her head and saw Dani jogging to her with a huge smile on her face. As the shorter girl approached her, she dropped her bags to the ground, getting ready for impact.

Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and it felt like home. They've been apart for a whole month and it felt like a year. Being back in Santana's arms was everything. "I missed you so much," Dani murmured into her neck.

"I missed you more." Santana released the shorter girl and took her face between her hands. She stared intensely into those gorgeous brown eyes for a few moments, just taking them in. She leaned in to close the space between them, ignoring their surroundings, then paused realizing something was off. She pulled back a few inches and noticed that Dani's hair was not blonde, but hot pink. "You dyed your hair pink?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Dani asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Santana smiled down at her beautiful pink haired girlfriend. "I love it," she replied, and proceeded to kiss her lips. "I shall call you bubble gum."

Dani laughed. "You shall." She leaned up and captured the taller girls lips for another kiss, missing how their lips felt together. "I missed your lips so much."

"Umm, so you guys are kind of blocking the walkway. You can get reacquainted back at the apartment," she teased. "And hello Santana, welcome back!"

Dani and Santana both blushed from embarrassment. The darker girl greeted Denise with a hug, then they started to gather the luggage to load the truck.

After getting settled into the apartment, the couple wanted nothing but to get their bodies reacquainted. They found themselves tangled up in Dani's bed, making up for the past month of no physical contact. Their clothing came off, one article after the other and just as Santana's hand was about to reach it's destination between Dani's legs, her phone rang. She groaned as she continued to kiss and touch the soft skin and decided to ignore it.

"Ugh San, answer it," Dani said against her lips.

"No, let it go to voicemail."

"What if it's your parents? Just answer it, babe."

Santana reluctantly pulled away and grabbed her phone off of the night stand. She didn't even look at the number, her mind was focused on Dani and her body. "Hello?" she answered in a frustrated tone. Dani wasn't helping the situation by peppering kisses along the taller girl's cheek and jaw line.

"Sanny? It's BritBrit." Santana froze at the sound of the person's voice on the phone. _Okay, now this is definitely not happening_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**review/comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I appreciate all the feedback from the first chapter of the sequel and I'm glad you guys are excited about it! :) **

**Here's Chapter 2, E****njoy!**

* * *

"_Sanny? It's BritBrit." _

_Santana froze at the sound of the person's voice on the phone. Okay, now this is definitely not happening, she thought to herself._

_Santana's POV_

The sound of Brittany's voice threw me completely off and I didn't know what to do. Wait, yes I did. Hang up the damn phone and continue what you started with your girlfriend whom you haven't touched in an entire month. My mind was telling me to do so, but my body was still frozen. I lye there with the phone pressed hard onto my ear like I'm afraid someone will take it away. Dani stopped kissing me when she caught on to my paralyzed state and her beautiful brown eyes held mine. I began to panic as soon as I saw her lips begin to form words.

"Baby, what's wrong? Who is it?"

My mouth opened, but nothing came out and I'm pretty sure I look like an idiot.

"Tana, are you there?" Brittany asked. Her voice was still the same, cute and child like and the memories of us in high school slowly began to creep into the forefront of my mind. Before I could process another thought, I hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the nightstand.

There's no way I can finish what we started now and I feel myself getting angry. "Dammit Dani, why'd you make me answer it?" I get up from the bed and quickly find one of Dani's big T-shirts to pull over my half naked body. Dani said something, but I'm too upset to even listen or respond, and leave the room without a word.

_Dani's POV_

I am completely confused at this point. I watch Santana walk to the dresser and grab a T-shirt from one of the drawers. "San, who was that? What's wrong?"

She ignores me and I shutter at the sound of the door slamming behind her. "What the hell just happened?" I say to myself.

I lye in bed under a sheet, waiting for my girlfriend to come back. I thought about going after her, but I decided to let her cool off. She probably went into the bathroom. I start to get impatient when 10 minutes pass and she still hasn't come back to me. I sigh and think about all the times we've talked about the communication part of our relationship; that we talk to one another about whatever is bothering us.

After 20 minutes, I search the bed for my panties and find my bra on the floor. I grab the first t-shirt I could find out of my dresser and head to the door. As I'm walking, my eye catches Santana's phone and I stop. I walk to the nightstand and pick up the phone, knowing San would be pissed at me if I did what I thought about doing. I tap in the four digits of my birthday to unlock her phone and I press the green phone icon to see her recent call log. The person who just called her, their name wasn't saved in her phone, but it had the same Ohio area code as her phone number, so I'm guessing that it was someone from back in her hometown. Maybe it was her grandmother. She did say that they haven't spoken to each other since she came out, maybe she was just trying to reach out to her granddaughter after all this time. But I thought about it, and if anything, that call would make Santana happy, not upset to where she just storms out on me.

I'm staring down at the number and my thumb is centimeters away from the screen and I want to tap it so bad. I just want to know who called and made my girlfriend so upset that she'd snap at me and walk away. Santana never did that, well at least not to me. I thought about it for five seconds, and then decided to just do it. I pressed down on the phone number and held the phone to my ear. They picked up after the first ring,

"San?"

"Umm, no this is her girlfriend, Dani. Who's this?"

"Oh…uh…Brittany."

After hearing that name, I put it all together. Just as I was about to hang up the phone, Santana walked back into the room. _Shit. _

_Santana's POV_

After getting myself together in the bathroom, I decided to go back and apologize to Dani. I shouldn't have snapped at her, she did nothing wrong. I was just angry. Angry with myself for allowing the sound of Brittany's voice to make me freeze up like that. I was angry at the situation because I wasn't prepared for it. I was angry because all of the memories, good and bad, all the pain and suffering I felt when she cheated on me, everything I worked so hard to get over, came rushing back.

I opened the door and as soon as I open my mouth to speak, I see Dani holding my phone to her ear. I know she didn't just do what I think she did.

"Dani, what are you doing?"

"I…uh…I just wanted to know who it was. You just stormed out and-"

"You went in my phone and called the number back? Why the hell would you do that?" I cut her off and now I have a reason to be angry with her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was just worried." She hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. "You just stormed out and wouldn't talk to me."

"That's what I came back here to do, but I see you just take matters into your own hands instead of being patient and waiting for me!" I don't know why I'm yelling. Everything is just too much right now. I see the way Dani backs up and sinks into her shoulders slightly at the volume of my voice. I never yell at Dani, but what she did wasn't right and I'm already upset. This just made it worse. "Do you not trust me? What would possess you to go in my phone and call them back? I was going to explain everything, all you had to do was give me a few minutes," I say, without yelling, but the anger is still present in my voice.

"Of course I trust you. I'm sorry; I just wanted to know what happened. You were gone for like 20 minutes." Dani defended.

"So that gives you the right to pick up my phone and snoop?" I can't believe she's trying to justify this.

"I wasn't snooping, Santana. I wanted to know who called you and made you so upset that you'd ignore me when I ask what's wrong and just leave. I don't like when you're upset and I wanted to know who was responsible."

I know Dani didn't mean any harm, but she was still wrong for doing it. I picked up my jeans and shirt and started to get dressed. I needed some air. I could feel her eyes on me as I got dressed and I avoided eye contact.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly. Her voice was so gentle and if I wasn't so pissed, it would've helped my mood. It usually does. I just need to go clear my head and walk off this anger.

"For a walk. I'll text you when I'm on my way back." I grabbed my phone from the nightstand; Dani was still standing there beside it. "I love you," I say before I make my way out the door. No matter how upset I am at her, I can't leave without telling her I love her. And I do, so much, which is why I need to distance myself for a little while and not take all my frustrations out on her.

I walk out of the apartment and begin walking the streets of New York City, my new home, and wonder why Brittany decides to call me out of the clear blue sky after I made it clear a few years ago that I didn't want to hear from her again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**I'm thinking about permanently writing the story using the character POVs intead of normal POV like I usually do, I kind of like it better that way. What do you guys think?**

**Please feel free to leave feedback, review/comment ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know its been a few weeks since I've updated and I'm sorrrry! I've had a lot going on with school and I haven't had much time for the story. But now that some of my work has subsided, I'll have more time to focus on the story :) _**

**_Here's Chapter 3, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Santana's POV_**

This is not how I thought by first day back with Dani was going to turn out. I could kick myself a million times for letting Brittany affect me this way. What could this mean? That I'm not over her? Of course I am. She cheated on me. She hurt me so bad that I thought I was permanently damaged. Then why is it that as soon as I heard her voice, my body froze like Elsa struck my heart with ice? Why did I snap at Dani when she did nothing wrong? _Oh crap, Dani. _

Chances are, she knows that it was Brittany who called because of that stunt she pulled, and she put it all together. What if she's thinking that I'm not over my ex? Things are going so well between us. We're living together now in New York. Once we put our college degrees to use and start our careers, we'll start looking for our own apartment. Hopefully I didn't jeopardize all of that by acting the way I did.

I don't doubt my love for Dani at all. I have grown to love her so much, and I can see us being together for a long time. She keeps me sane and grounded; she's my better half. I thought it was Brittany who I'd spend my life with, but things change. I couldn't trust her with my heart anymore.

I've been sitting on a park bench for the past half hour with all of these questions and words running through my head. I had to apologize to some lady and her kid because my staring into space was scaring the poor child. He thought I was staring at him and casting a spell on him or something. I decide to get up and begin walking back to the apartment; I know Dani is probably worried. As soon as I reach for my phone to text her, her face takes over the screen.

"Hello?"

"I know you're mad at me. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. I'm walking back now. I'll see you in a bit."

I walk into the apartment ten minutes later and walk slowly to our bedroom.

**_Dani's POV_**

"You did what?"

"I know Christine, I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to know who it was." I called my old roommate as soon as Santana left. It's still kind of weird not being able to see Christine as much anymore now that we've graduated, but I'm glad that she's only one phone call away.

"Dani, do I need to create a mini version of myself to sit on your shoulder everyday and tell you what is and what isn't a good idea?"

I rolled my eyes at my sarcastic and annoying best friend. "You really are not helping."

"Okay, sorry. But Dan, that wasn't a good idea. You should've waited."

"Yes, I know. And now she's pissed. She's never been this mad at me."

Christine chuckled slightly. "Damn. First your ex, and now hers? What the hell is this? I need to get my popcorn ready."

"I'm hanging up on you," I tell her. I can't believe she's joking about this. It isn't funny. My girlfriend just got a mysterious phone call from her ex, then acted all weird and angry, and I don't know what this means or what she's going to say when she gets back.

"Wait no! Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making fun," Christine apologized. "What do you think is going on with her?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, replaying the scene from earlier. "I don't know, Chris. But I'm going to figure it out. I mean you should've seen the way she was just lying there, frozen. I thought someone had died, or that it was her grandmother. But to find out it was just her ex from high school…I don't even know exactly how I feel about that."

"Well didn't you freeze up when Jennifer called you that time around Thanksgiving?"

I thought about it for a second. "I mean my stomach might've dropped down to my toes, but I didn't become completely paralyzed and get an instant attitude with her," I recalled. As much as I try to repress that memory, I still remember that day clearly. I was shocked to hear Jennifer's voice after all those years, but I didn't react the way Santana reacted a little while ago.

"Well just let her explain when she gets back. I'm sure you guys will kiss and makeup in no time."

"Ok I will. And I hope so. I'll text you later on and tell you how things went. I'm gunna call her now just to check on her, it's been a half hour."

"Okay, later."

I hang up the phone with Christine and dial Santana's cell. She didn't sound as angry as she was before and I'm relieved. After I hang up, I remake the bed, assuming we won't be finishing what we started. I sit at the edge of the bed and wait for Santana's arrival. A few minutes later I hear the front door open and close and footsteps walking toward the bedroom.

"Hey," she says quietly as she walks inside.

"Hey." My eyes follow her every move as she walks toward my desk and takes a seat in the chair. She turns the chair around so that she's facing me.

"San, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, I'm sorry," Santana said, cutting me off. "You apologized already, now let me."

"Ok." I don't like the space between us, so I pull the chair toward me, allowing it to roll closer to the bed where I'm sitting. I look at her and patiently wait for her to speak. I honestly don't care about an apology. I know she didn't mean to take her anger out on me. I just want to know why she got so angry. I want to help. She finally looks at me and begins to speak after about 30 seconds.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean it, I just…I just lost it for a second," Santana explained. She paused for a moment. It seems like she's trying to figure out what to say, so I just wait. I take her hand in mine, silently telling her to take her time and that I'm listening.

"I told her I didn't want to hear from her. Then she just called out of nowhere. What the hell is wrong with our exes?" We both chuckle lightly. "Dani I don't want you to think I'm not over her. It's just that hearing her voice brought everything back, everything that I worked so hard to get over. All of it at once just overwhelmed me and…"

"I understand, baby." I instantly had a thought and I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to upset her again.

"What is it? You look like you want to say something," Santana stated, and I almost smiled at how well she can read me.

"I just though that…maybe…" I can see the panic in Santana's face and I immediately know what she's thinking. "San, no, no, I'm not breaking up with you or anything. I think that maybe you aren't completely over the situation with you and Brittany."

"Dani, I'm over it. I'm over her. She cheated on me, there's no way I want her back or still have feelings for her," she defended.

"I know, but can you honestly tell me that from the way you reacted earlier, you believe you've completely moved on and the situation doesn't bother you anymore?" I look at Santana's face and see that she's thinking about the question. When she doesn't answer, I see that she gets it. "I'm not saying that I think you still love her or want to get back together with her. I hope that's not the case. It better not be," I added in a kidding tone. But deep down I'm serious. "You told me that after you found out she cheated, you yelled at her and told her you don't want to hear from her again. Maybe you need proper closure. There were probably so many unanswered questions and words left unsaid. Maybe repressing it all isn't the right way to get over it."

She looks down at our laced fingers for a while and I know the silence means I'm right. She always gets quiet when I'm right, after we have a serious discussion. She doesn't like when I'm right and I think it's adorable.

"I guess you're right," she mumbles.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that," I tease.

She glares at me and I can't help but laugh. "So you're telling me that I should talk to my ex girlfriend about how she cheated on me."

I roll my eyes at her sarcasm. "No. I'm saying you should talk to her and have that conversation you never had and get closure. Sort of like the conversation me and Jennifer had at Joe's. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better." She makes a sour face at hearing my exes name and I giggle.

"Ok, you're right. I guess I should talk to her." She gets up from the desk chair and sits next to me on the bed.

"You should. You'll break up with her properly. I don't think a scream fest and 'I don't wanna hear from you again' is a proper break up."

"Ok. Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I pulled her in for a warm hug, glad that we were able to work this out.

"You know you're basically saying that me and Brittany didn't break up after all this time and you're just my mistress," Santana said, once we parted from the hug and looked at one another.

I look at her with all the seriousness I can muster up, trying not to laugh at her statement. I give in and a grin creeps its way upon my lips. "Shut up and kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo sorry guys. I know it's been like forever since I updated. I recently graduated college and I was dealing with school and moving back home, plus I've been suffering from major writer's block. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going with the story. But I've finally pushed past it and got chapter 4 finished. I'm going to try and get back into the flow of writing so I can update at least once or twice a week. I hope you guys enjoy it and please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

* * *

**_Santana's POV_**

I walked into the apartment late in the afternoon from my first acting class at NYU. It was so much fun. Jennifer Lawrence is a great teacher and I know I'm going to learn so much from these classes. The fact that I even get to learn under such a well-known actress at one of the most prestigious schools in New York is still unbelievable. I'm constantly trying to wrap my head around it and I smile thinking about how awesome my girlfriend and her sister is.

"Hey baby, how was your first day?" Dani greeted me once I walked into our bedroom. She was lying in bed on her laptop. I hung up the bag she got me for Christmas in the closet and joined her.

"It was great. Jennifer Lawrence is so cool and funny." I closed her laptop kissed her cheek.

"Hey! I was doing something," Dani said giggling as I snaked my arms around her and attacked her face with my lips.

"Well I'm here now, so you should be doing me."

Dani is now on her back as I hover over her body. "Is that so?" She gives me one of her sexy grins.

"Mhm." I leaned down to capture her lips with mine for a lingering kiss, then trailed my lips down to her neck.

Dani circled her arms around my neck and I settled on top of her. "How was your day?" I murmured into her neck.

"It was good. I spoke to Mike, remember the manager of the studio I where I worked last summer?"

"Mhmm."

"He called me, and guess what?"

"What?"

"He passed along the song I recorded to one of his producer friends.."

I leaned up from the crook of her neck to look at her. "Really?!" I was growing excited.

Dani shook her head and smiled up at me. "Yeah and they like it."

"Really?" I repeated, my eyes popped open and my smile covered half of my face. Not that I was really surprised. Who wouldn't love my baby's voice? But the fact that a professionally recorded song of Dani's reached the ears of a music producer was pretty exciting.

"Really," Dani assured.

"My baby knows people who know people," I teased and tickled her sides. She giggled uncontrollably and begged me to stop. I complied after a few moments; I just love seeing Dani happy. "What else did he say?"

"He told me not to get my hopes up too much, because he listens to a lot of demos and stuff, but he'll let me know if they want to meet with me."

"That's great, babe. I'm so happy for you." I pecked her lips.

"Thank you." She ran her fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp lightly. "Have you called Brittany back?" She asked, slightly hesitant. We haven't talked about the Brittany situation since she called the other day.

I sigh and roll myself off of Dani to lye beside her. "No, not yet. I will though," I say. I know that I agreed to get proper closure, but honestly I just want to forget about Brittany and live my life with Dani. I really wish Brittany listened to me and never called me to begin with. But I know that talking to my ex and getting closure will make Dani happy, along with the fact that it's the right thing to do. If I want to live my life with my girlfriend in New York and be happy with her, I need to make sure I get this Brittany thing taken care of.

**_Dani's POV_**

I look at Santana's face intently, and I can read her like a book. I know she doesn't want to call Brittany. But for the sake of our relationship and her emotions and feelings toward her ex, I need her to do it. I don't want a repeat of the other day, I can't stand to see Santana upset and I really hope she understands where I'm coming from.

"You don't have to do it now, baby. I just…"

"I know," she replies softly. She kicks off her shoes and curls up next to me. "Can we just…lay here for a while and relax. I missed you today."

I smile at her and adjust my body to hers. "Okay." We tangle our bodies together and she quietly tells me about every detail of her acting class. If I'm being honest, I'm a bit jealous that she gets to work with Jennifer Lawrence. I've seen my share of famous people, being that I interned at a recording studio, but Jennifer Lawrence is really hot right now. There's the X-Men movies, The Hunger Games, and other pictures she's starred in recently. But most of all, I'm proud that I got to do this for my girl. Well, me and Denise.

We lye in comfortable silence after a while, Santana head resting in the crook of my neck and I feel her warm breath blow lightly on my skin. I massage her scalp again with my fingertips; I know how much that relaxes her. She lets out a sigh and I kiss the top of her head.

"Dani," Santana says after a few moments, breaking the silence.

"Yes babe?"

"I'm going to call Brittany tomorrow after class, okay?" She lifts her head up to look at me.

I return her gaze and shake my head slightly. "Okay."

**_Santana's POV_**

The next day in class, I find it a little difficult to focus. My mind can't seem to cooperate with the task at hand and all I can think about is this phone call I have to make later. During my lunch break I give Dani a call and she calms me down, giving me words of encouragement and it helps. It always does. I can always count on Dani when I'm feeling anxious. She knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. During the second half of class, I feel a little better and I am more focused.

When class ends, I shoot Dani a text as I leave the building.

_Santana: Hey babe, I'm done with class. I'm heading tocoffee shop next door to call Brittany.._

I wave goodbye to my classmates and make my way outside into the hot and muggy New York air. As I walk into the coffee shop my phone buzzes in my hand. I unlock it and it's a text from Dani.

_Dani: Okay baby. Call me when you're done. Love you. _

_Santana: I will. Love you too. _

I walk on the line; thankful it's not long. While I wait to order my drink I scroll in my call log to find the number Brittany called me from. I ordered a smoothie and found a table to sit at alone. I take a few sips of my smoothie and it's damn good, I make a mental note to grab Dani one before I leave.

After a few minutes, I decided to stop stalling. I pick my phone up from the table and call Brittany's number. She picks up after a few rings.

"Hello? Sanny?"

"Yeah…" I wanted to hang up the phone as soon as I heard her voice, but I heard Dani's voice in the back of my head telling me not to, that I could do this.

"I was hoping you'd call back," she replied. "Did I cause any problems with your new girlfriend?" Brittany asked. Her voice was laced with a drop of venom when she said the last word. The old me would've went all Lima Heights on her from the way she referred to Dani. But I didn't call her to discuss my relationship. I called so I can finally and officially move on with my life.

"That's none of your concern, Brittany," I say as calmly as I can. "Is there a reason you called me the other day? When I specifically made myself clear a few years ago."

Brittany sighs on her end of the line. "I miss you, San. And I wanted to hear your voice."

I squirm in my seat, uncomfortable. I don't know how to answer to that. There's a small part of me that does miss her, that misses our friendship and how much fun we had at McKinley. But the other part of me outweighs that.

"Since I've been at MIT, I've realized that I don't have fun anymore. I don't dance or sing like I used to and I thought about how alive I used to feel when I was with you." She continued.

I scoffed. "What happened to this realization when you decided to cheat on me with Sam?"

"Santana I feel horrible for what I did. Lord Tubington nearly scratched my eyes out when I told him about it," she said, referring to her cat. "I won't even bother giving any excuse for why I cheated because nothing can justify my actions. I also called to apologize, Sanny."

I let out a breath that I barely knew I was holding in. "Yeah…I realized that I never gave you a chance to explain before I went off and told you never to contact me. And that's why I'm calling you back. I got so angry when I heard your voice and I realized, well Dani made me realize that I'm still not over what happened and I need proper closure."

"Or maybe you got so angry because deep down you miss me too, Sanny." Brittany offered.

I clench my jaw tight. "Don't do that, Brittany. We're not going there."

"Look, I'm sure your girlfriend's great, but you can't recreate what we had."

"My girlfriend _is_ great, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me," I respond with utter conviction. "You're right, I can't recreate what we had. But the thing is, I'm not trying to. Dani and I are creating our own memories and our own story. All I'm doing right now is ending the chapter of my life that included you so I can finally move on." I hope that didn't come out too harsh, but Brittany needs to be told straight up.

"But Sanny-"

"No, Brittany. There's nothing you can say to change my mind. I've worked so hard to forget about everything you've done and move on and it's time. It's time that I completely move on. I forgive you for cheating on me and I accept your apology."

The other line is silent and I contemplate on whether I should hang up or wait for her to say something else. After a few moments, she speaks.

"Well I'm here if you change your mind," she says. I shake my head and smile, amused by the fact that she doesn't get it. But it's okay.

"Okay. Goodbye Britt."

"Bye San.."

With that, I hang up the phone. Dani was right; I do feel a lot better. I stay seated and finish my smoothie, replaying my conversation with Brittany. I smile to myself, proud of how I handled everything. The old Santana would've had a bunch of smart remarks and insults to spit and I dwell on how much I've changed over the years since I left McKinley, since I met Dani. When I finish, I get up and stand on line again to order a smoothie for Dani.

I dial my girlfriend as I walk out of the coffee shop.

"Hi baby, so how'd it go?" Dani answered after the first ring and it makes me giggle.

"It went good. You were right."

"Aren't I always?" I can almost feel her grinning at the other end. "So what did she say?"

**_Dani's POV_**

I listen as Santana tells me about her phone call with her ex and I blush when she tells me she said I'm the best thing that happened to her.

"And then she said she'll be there if I change my-"

There's a loud thud just as Santana was talking and she stops in mid sentence. "Baby? What was that?" There's no answer. "Santana? San are you there?"

I hear a few screams and a lot of people talking at once. "Oh my god!...They didn't have the light!…Somebody call 911!," was all I could make out. I begin to panic and my hand is gripping my cell phone so hard, I think I may break it.

"Santana! What was that? Please answer me!" I close my eyes and concentrate on the muffled noise on the other end. I hear footsteps and more voices, still no Santana. Maybe she dropped her phone and is trying to find it. A few moments later I hear police sirens and an ambulance. What the hell is going on? "Hello! San?!"

"Hello? Uh…Dani?" A man's voice said. He must've found Santana's phone and read my name on the screen.

"Yes! Where's Santana?! What was that noise?"

"Okay, Dani, I'm gunna need you to calm down. My name is officer Blake, NYPD," he stated.

"Officer? What? Why do you have Santana's phone? What's going on?" I'm in my room pacing back and forth. I just need to hear my girlfriend's voice and know she's all right.

"What is your relationship to Ms. Lopez?"

"She's my girlfriend, why? Can I speak to Santana please? What's going on?"

I hear the officer sigh quietly. "I'm sorry, but Santana was just hit by a car."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! You guys were pretty upset and shaken up from the last chapter, and I'm sorryyyy. I hope you all forgive me for putting you through that. A few people were pleading and hoping that I won't have Santana's mind all messed up and only remember Brittany and break up Dantana. You guys don't have to worry about Santana ending up with Brittany, I promise!**

**Here's Chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

_"She's my girlfriend, why? Can I speak to Santana please? What is going on?"_

_I hear the officer sigh quietly. "I'm sorry, but Santana was just hit by a car."_

* * *

**_Dani's POV_**

After hearing those words, by body went completely numb. "She…she what?" Immediately, tears began running down my face and I can feel myself hyperventilating and I start to have a small panic attack. The officer hears my heavy breathing and he attempts to calm me down.

"Dani try to calm down and take slow, deep breaths, okay? They are taking Santana to Bellevue Hospital Center. Do you know where that is?" Officer Blake asked.

"Y-yes," I manage to say as I tried to control my breathing. I am still standing in the same spot, unable to move as a million thoughts run through my head. The worst thoughts I can think, Santana ending up in a coma or paralyzed, or worse, dead. The tears keep coming and I begin to sob violently.

"Dani, I know what you're thinking. You need to stay positive, okay? The doctors will do everything they can to make sure Santana is ok. Does she have any family here you can call to meet you at the hospital?"

"No, she just moved to New York almost a week ago. Her parents and family live in Ohio." I sniff. Oh shit, her parents. They will we be devastated. Santana has only been here a few days and she gets hit by a car. Her parents will probably want her to move back home after this.

"Okay. Would you be up to calling them, or would you like us to take care of that?" The officer offered.

"No, I'll call them."

"Alright, well I need to get back with my team and help out with the investigation. Head over to Bellevue and the doctors will update you on her condition as soon as they can."

I finally gather the strength to move and I walk over to my closet. "Okay. Thank you officer." I hang up with the cop and I notice that my hands and arms are shaking just like they were when I got the call about my mom being rushed to the hospital when she suffered a heart attack due to complications from her cancer. Thoughts of that tragic day fill my mind, coupled with the thoughts of Santana in a hospital bed bruised up and hooked to tubes and wires and I lose it. I can't lose another person I love, I just can't.

Seconds later, my phone rings and I see my sister's name on the caller ID. I answer the call and attempt to speak through by sobs and shortness of breath.

"Dani? What's wrong?" Denise asked, concerned.

"S-santana…" was all I could get out.

"Santana what? Did you guys have a fight?" Dani told her older sister about the situation with Brittany, so she figured Denise thought it didn't end well.

"No, she…she.." I still couldn't get myself to repeat what happened. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, but it was useless.

"Dani, you're scaring me. Is Santana okay?" Denise asked anxiously.

"No. She was..she was hit by a car. They just rushed her to Bellevue." I broke out into heavier cries.

"What?! Okay, I'm on my way home now. I'll be there in about five minutes. Pack a small bag of her things, a change of clothes, underwear, and any other essentials and be ready when I get there."

"Okay." After hanging up with my sister, I grab my purse and a small duffle bag and toss it on the bed. I grab a few pairs of Santana's underwear from the dresser and I quickly pick out two pairs of her shorts and two tank tops. I run to the bathroom and grab deodorant, her toothbrush and a small bottle of travel shampoo and conditioner. This process is all too familiar. After my mom was diagnosed with cancer, Denise and I were always packing a bag for her during her stays at the hospital.

Before I know it, I get a text from my sister letting me know that she's downstairs. I sniff the mucus I feel rushing down my nose and wipe my tear stained face with the back of my hand as I double check the bag to make sure I'm not leaving anything behind.

I shoulder the duffle bag and grab my purse and glance around my room one more time. My eyes land on my guitar and without thinking, I grab that too and head downstairs to meet Denise.

"What happened?" Denise immediately asked once I hopped into the passenger seat and put on my seat belt.

"We were on the phone after she finished talking to Brittany. She was on her way home and she was telling me how it went and…" The tears began to stream again as I recalled everything that occurred within the last 15 minutes.

"It's okay. She'll be okay, just think positive. Have you called her parents?"

"Shit! Not yet, I almost forgot." I buried my face into my hands as Denise rushed to the hospital in the annoying New York City traffic.

"Do you want me to call them?" She asked.

"Please? I…I don't think I can do it." I was so grateful for Denise offering to call Santana's parents. I know that I'll break down again and scare them, making them worry even more.

"Of course. I'll call them as soon as we get there."

We make it to the hospital in ten minutes and I run inside while Denise stays behind in the parking garage to call Santana's parents. I get to the front desk in the lobby and frantically ask where my girlfriend has been taken. There's a middle-aged woman behind the desk and she checks the charts.

"Santana Lopez, yes, she was taken up a few minutes go," she said as she scanned the clipboard in front of her.

"Okay, where? May I see her please?" I pleaded.

She gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry ma'am, but she's in surgery right now, so you're going to have to wait here in the lobby for the doctor to come and give you an update."

"Surgery?! Why does she need surgery?" I begin to panic once again.

"Calm down ma'am, a doctor will be down shortly to answer any questions you have. May I ask your name and relation to Ms. Lopez so I can let them know who's here for her?"

"She's my girlfriend. My name is Dani Price." I see the way the woman's face turns up when I say she's my girlfriend and it makes my blood boil. I really don't feel like dealing with anyone's homophobic glares and finger pointing.

"Ok. I'll make a call and let the doctors on her case know you're here. You can have a seat in the waiting area in the mean time," she says with a phony smile.

I walk over to the waiting area and take a seat. A few moments later Denise is walking in and she comes to sit beside me.

"Did you speak to her parents?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're pretty shaken up. They are catching the next flight out here and should be here tonight."

"Okay."

"What did they say? When can we go see her?"

I'm trying my best to hold it together, but it's very difficult. "She's in surgery," I choke out. "God, if she doesn't make it-"

"Hey, don't even think that," Denise interrupts me. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"How do you know that, Denny? You don't know that!" I'm just being realistic. Anything can happen, and I don't want to get my hopes up.

"I don't. But you have to believe it. You can't sit here and think the worst. It won't be doing you any good," my sister stated. "Look at you, you're a shaking mess, Dan. Try to calm down okay?" She gently rubs my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'm trying."

We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. I called Rachel and Christine to let them know what happened and they told me to keep them posted. After about 30 minutes, a woman in light blue scrubs approached me and Denise.

"Dani Price?"

I bolted up out of my seat. "Yes? Is Santana okay?" I ask, hopeful.

"I'm doctor McKay. We just finished operating on Santana and she's in stable condition."

I am so relieved; I feel my shoulders rest a little for the first time after they've been up above my ears for the past hour.

"She had some internal bleeding so we had to operate right away. She also suffered a concussion; she has a fractured rib and a sprained wrist. Judging by how hard the impact was, she's lucky she hasn't endured additional severe injuries. I'd say it's a miracle that she's alive," the doctor explained.

"And what about the bastard who hit her?" Denise asked.

"I don't have many details pertaining to the investigation, but I was informed that the driver did run a red light and I believe he's in custody."

"Can we see her? Is she awake?" I ask. I tuned out everything the doctor said after she mentioned that Santana was in stable condition. All I cared about was that fact that she was alive.

"Yes you can go up to see her now. She's still unconscious, but she should be awake soon. She's in room 417," Dr. McKay answered.

"417?" I asked. That was me and Christine's dorm room number..

"Yes, 417. The elevators are straight ahead to your right."

Denise and I thanked the doctor and made a beeline for the elevators. Once we reached her room, we slowly walk inside and I can feel my heart shattering at the sight of Santana's bruised face, her left wrist wrapped in a bandage and an IV tube in her right arm. I cover my mouth with my hand, not wanting to make any noise with my crying, even though she can't hear me.

When I finally make it to the bed, I ghost my hand over her, afraid that if I touch her, she'll break. I lean down and place a feather light kiss on her forehead and stroke her matted hair. She's still the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on, even with the cuts and bruises.

Denise walks around to the opposite side of where I was standing. She leaned down to kiss Santana's temple. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered. "I'm gunna go get some coffee and grab some sandwiches or something for dinner."

"Okay," I say, not able to take my eyes off of Santana.

Denise sat the duffle bag down in the small closet inside of the hospital room and quietly walked out. I sat my purse and guitar down on the floor and bring one of the large chairs closer to the bed. I sit down on the edge of the chair and slide my hand into hers.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Before I know it, I'm crying again. My mind wanders to what the doctor said. _It's a miracle that she's alive._ I grab my guitar and position it in front of me and begin to strum softly.

_Prayed for an angel_

_To come in the night_

_Shine some sweet light on me_

_Found only strangers _

_Then you came to me.._

I pause for a second to wipe the endless tears that keep falling.

_Just when I'd given' up_

_You gave me love_

_My world was tumblin' down_

_You turned it around, baby_

_You, you.. You're some kind of miracle,_

_Oh baby you are_

_You're a miracle to me (to me, to me)_

_Sweet revelation_

_That look in your eyes_

_Your touch in the night.._

_I find the sweetest salvation_

_In your arms baby_

_Warm as the mornin' sun _

_Your tender love (your tender love)_

_Came and just lifted me up_

_Look what you done baby_

_You, you.. you're some kind of miracle_

I close my eyes as I continue the chorus. The melody of this song engulfs me as I sing the lyrics that perfectly explain what Santana means to me.

_You've brought joy_ _to my heart_

_I've found love in your arms_

_See what you've done to me_

_You've set my soul so free_

_You came and you gave me the love that I need _

_Oh you, you're some kind of miracle, baby yeah_

_You are.._

_You're a miracle, a miracle!_

_To me_

_Baby you are_

_Oh, a miracle to me…_

"That was beautiful," I hear a small voice whisper. I gasp and open my eye quickly.

"San?"

* * *

**She's alive, guys! :)**

**All comments, reviews, and feedback are welcome!**

**Song: Some Kind Of Miracle - Kelly Clarkson**


End file.
